


A life-long dream

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can finally come true.
Relationships: Bane/Silvanus Kettleburn
Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129802





	A life-long dream

Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest, leader of the centaur herd, Bane is talking to his husband Silvanus Kettleburn.

Bane said, "Things feel secure around here, but I feel uneasy."

Silvanus asked, "What's wrong?"

Bane told him, "I feel like it is time for me to pass my title onto another."

Silvanus insisted, "Explain yourself."

Bane replied, "I have been leader of this herd for sixteen long years now and I believe it is time for our Arteos to take over."

Silvanus muttered, "But what will you do?"

Bane smiled slightly. "I've always had this dream to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

Silvanus gasped. "Since when?"

Bane laughed. "I've always had that dream."

Silvanus grinned. "Well, I'll put a good word in with Dumbledore for you."


End file.
